Crash
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 03 |episodeNumber= 11 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Break Up, Shut Up |nextEpisode= Your Life Over Mine }} is the eleventh episode of season three of Happy Hill. Category:Happy HillCategory:Happy Hill Episodes Synopsis Miguel has run out of time and now he faces the consequences of his dark past. Plot Miguel’s eyes flutter open as he adjusts to his surroundings. He’s in a moving car, driving quite fast along the road into darkness and unknown. He blinks a few times, looking over to his side where the driver sits, a hoodie covering them, their face masked. Miguel demands to know who is driving and where they are going, but the person does no reply, pushing their foot against the gas to go faster. Miguel’s heart begins racing as he tries to figure out an exit strategy. He yells again at the person, louder. The person’s hands clench around the steering wheel. --- Purry speaks into her mobile phone, Maria on the other end. Purry tells her that she’s almost there and quickly skips up, two stairs at a time, until she reaches Maria’s house. She hangs up the phone and enters the room, her eyes widening and eyebrows raising as she notices Austin sitting on the couch opposite Maria. Purry’s eyebrows furrow, wondering what’s going on but not wanting to presume anything. Austin smiles at Purry and stands as he notices her facial expression. He tells her not to worry and Purry nods, asking what she missed while she was out. Maria tells Purry that Miguel is gone for good. Purry’s eyes open wider than before, unusually wide as Maria starts crying again. Purry leaps onto the couch beside Maria and hugs her, telling her that that’s probably not true that that everything will work out. Maria shakes her head roughly, telling her that he said it himself, he’s never coming back. ---- Miguel growls lowly to himself, sweat forming and his breathing uneasy. He suddenly reaches over to try and pull down the person’s hoodie, causing the driver to slightly swerve the car in shock, using one hand to swat Miguel’s hand away. That’s when Miguel spots the gun on the person’s lap, which they promptly pick up and point towards Miguel as they get properly back on the road. Miguel’s face drops, the eery silence killing him as he leans back in his seat, facing forward. “Don’t hurt me. Whatever you want, I can give it.” The person says nothing. Miguel knows it’s too late to convince them of anything, he’s doomed. ---- Arianna walks into the cafe where Steven is closing up. Steven says he’s closed but notices it’s one of his close friends and since he’s bias as hell he lets her in. Steven asks her how her date went, Arianna says it went pretty well but he seemed really agitated. Steven tells her it’s probably first date jitters. Arianna shrugs, leaning over the counter, Arianna asks Steven if he thinks true love is real. Steven shrugs, slipping into the seat behind the bar. He tells her, “I guess.” Arianna nods, asking how he knows. Steven tells her about his late wife. Arianna apologizes but Steven goes on to talk about Chey and Jayme, Miguel and Maria, Jamie and Arianna. He tells her that true love is everywhere in this town and it’s real. Arianna nods, looking rather sulky. ---- The silence was prolonged a few minutes, Miguel gulping loudly as he turns to face the person once again. “Who are you?” “If you’re going to kill me. Tell me who you are.” He requests. The person turns towards Miguel, one hand, wielding the gun, reaching up and tugging against the mask until it falls over the bottom of the seat. Miguel’s eyes widen as he sees who is driving the car. “But you’re not--” Before Miguel can even react, out of the corner of his eye he spots a deer prance onto the middle of the road. He takes this opportunity to attempt to grab the gun, missing slightly as the man tries to control the car and at the same time stop Miguel. The car crashes into the deer, spiraling out of control as it tumbles off the road and crashing into a nearby tree. Both members in the car appearing to be knocked out cold. ---- … …. ……... Miguel sits in the car, his face against the dashboard as he mumbles lightly against the material of the car. Drool, mixed with blood, cascading out of his mouth like a slow falling waterfall. Blue and red lights flash as the noise of an ambulance comes buzzing into audibility.The sound of a police officer's voice asking if Miguel is alright as he tries to get into the car. As Miguel’s vision becomes slightly clearer, he can see something that puzzles him beyond belief. He is in the driver’s seat. Credits * Trivia *